prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Kosovo
'Basics' Kosovo has two GSM 900 MHz networks, both of them with "foreign" international prefixes, making it quite a unique case in the GSM World market: * IPKO ''' * '''Vala Because of the present political situation, Kosovo does not have its own international prefix code. So landline numbers still use the +381 Serbian code, while the two mobile operators use +377 Monaco prefix (for Vala) and +386 Slovenian one (for IPKO). Telenor and Telekom Srbija (both Serbian operators) used to have coverage in Prishtinë and some other areas of Kosovo, but their towers have been mostly dismantled in the republic, so that GSM coverage is by now offered only by the two local operators in most areas. Only in the disputed northern area which is controlled by Serbia (that's around Leposavić, Zvečan and Zubin Potok), Telekom Srbjia remains the only provider. In talks both parties reached an agreement in 2015 to establish a new operator for this region. In 2009 the first MVNOs appeared in Kosovo: ID3 and uses IPKO's network. The second Z Mobile, uses Vala's network. 3G coverage is limited on 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE is planned to start on 1800 MHz soon. 'IPKO' IPKO is owned by Telekom Slovenije (Si Mobitel), hence IPKO's mobile phone number calling prefix is +386 (Slovenia). IPKO has 3G coverage on 2100 Mhz at around 80% of population or 50% of territory: IPKO 3G coverage map 'Start-up and availablility' The SIM card cost 3 Euro, which include 3 Euro credit at their points of sale. Top up vouchers are available for 5 EUR - 90 days, 10 EUR - 180 days and 20 EUR 330 days. 'Default data rate' First you need to activate data by texting "Plus GPRS" to 121 or type *321# The price for the first 100 KB is 0.20 EUR, while each 10 KB after that costs 0.0008 EUR. You need to have more than 28 ct in your account, in order to use internet on your mobile phone. 'Data feature packs' * daily package: 500 MB, 0.50 €, activation: *215*1# * weekly package: 2 GB, 2 €, activation; *215*2# By activation, you get 5 GB IPKO WI-FI for free. These monthly packs can be booked for 30 days: Activation of the packs: Text Mini, Midi, Maxi or Mega to 50505. To stop text "stop web" to 50505, to check data volume type *123*1#. Overuse is charged by the default rate. 'More information:' *APN: IPKO *Website in English ''' d3 Mobile' d3 Mobile is a MVNO on the IPKO network.SIM cards and top-ups are available at their points of sale. Data is charged with a default rate of 0.20 EUR for the first 100 KB and 0.01 EUR for every 10 KB. There are no data packages. 'Vala''' (by PTK) Vala Network is owned by PTK (Posta dhe Telekomunikacioni i Kosovës). Their calling prefix is +377 (Monaco) Vala started with 3G coverage on 2100 MHz in Pristina in 2014, but has only a limited area covered by 3G so far. SIM card costs 5 Euro in their points of sale, which include 2 Euro credit, that can be used to activate data packages You have to enable data by texting "data plus" to 50555. Default rate is 1 ct per MB. * Vala provides monthly promotional 3G internet for prepaid customers with 2 GB capacity and has duration of 30 days (a month) for 3 €. Buying monthly package made by calling 161, then press the number 7 to buy the package, choose number 4 for the purchase package kontetit and confirm through the number 1. *APN: vala *Website:http://www.valamobile.com/ ''' Z Mobile''' Z Mobile is owned by "Devolli", Z Mobile is a MVNO on the Vala network with a Monaco prefix in 2G only. Data is charged 0.20 EUR for the first 100 KB, then 0.05 EUR per 50 KB. No packages. Category:Country Category:Europe